Conventional mechanical combination locks suffer from a variety of limitations and disadvantages. For example, many conventional mechanical keypad locks can distinguish either multiple presses of a single button, or the sequence in which the buttons were pressed, but not both. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.